The First of Me
by Raptor-Elephant
Summary: Orphan Autumn Taylor finds herself at Hogwarts, sorted into Slytherin, making friends and enemies and desperate to discover the truth behind her parents identities. Read and Review. ON HIATUS - sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**_I don't know where this fic is going (but I do have a rough plan) so bare with me on this one. It may take me a while to write – but as long as I get reviews for every chapter (lots would be good =] yey!) I will keep at it._

_There will be no romance between Harry and my OC, Autumn Rose, for anyone who is hoping that by the way (just to tell you incase you're wanting to read a Harry/OC love story, lol.)_

_Oh, and I only own my own characters and the plot. Anything you recognise belongs to J.K._

_Read and REVIEW please._

**_Ps._**_ This should get better – at least I plan for it to do so._

**The First of Me**

_I here a voice inside_

_It's crowning to a scream_

_I'm not the next of them_

_I am the first of me_

_'cause I can live the lie_

_I am just what you see_

_I'm not the next of them_

_I am the first of me_

- Hoobastank's 'The First of Me'

**Chapter One**

Autumn Rose Taylor was an orphan, and because of that she had never been what you'd call popular. Her clothes were scruffy and at least two sizes too big, her skin was grubby and her hair greasy. Her scrawny legs were lined with bruises and grazes from her frequent falling overs (most of the time helped by one of the elder kids in the orphanage.)

For an eleven year old she was tall; she was taller than the other girls her age, and a few of the boys. Her blue eyes had touches of green that made them almost turquoise in colour; her eyes were her favourite feature, for they were so un-usual. Her hair fell in uneven black locks (once again thanks to the elder kids) and was longer at the front than the back.

Oh, and she was a witch.

She had received the letter today and there had been no question about believing it. All of her life Autumn had been different. Unusual things happened around her – and they weren't always overly good.

The other kids had jeered and snatched as she held the letter in her hand – it was the first she had ever received – determine to read it or destroy it before she had the chance. But with her height advantage she had managed to escape to a secluded part of the garden where she had opened her letter eagerly and belived every word without hesitation within seconds.

It wasn't that she was a gullible person, not at all, it was just that she knew in her heart that Hogwarts really existed and the Dumbledore was its Headmaster. She needed no more evidence than the letter and the un-usual things that happened to her.

The hard part would be trying to explain to her carer (who hardly understood the word care.) How was she meant to explain to the strict woman that she had been excepted into a magical school where she would board and only return to the orphanage in the summer? How would she persuade Ms. Foster to pay for all her expenses?

Now _that_ would be difficult.

'Ms Foster?' Autumn knocked on the office door nervously. She would have been a fool not to be nervous, for Ms. Foster had violent mood swings that were unpredictable. How she had never been sacked as carer of the orphans was beyond anybody's guess.

'What?' barked the annoyed reply.

'Could I, uh, speak with you?' Autumn asked, her voice barley audible.

'Who is it?' she sounded annoyed. Autumn gulped, she had never been on Ms. Fosters good side, and the woman hated her because of all the unexpected things that happened around Autumn. That, and she hated kids altogether.

'Autumn Rose, miss,' Autumn replied. Autumn Rose had not been her original name, the one that had been left on the note when she had been discovered abandoned as a baby. No, Autumn Rose was the only nice thing Ms. Foster had given her. Autumn felt that the name had a beautiful ring to it, and was surprised that the cold hearted woman had ever managed to come up with something so lovely.

Autumn did not know her real name, she only knew that Ms. Foster had detested it. Even had she not, she would have probably changed Autumn's name, it's easier to stop parents tracking down their children that way. And as nobody ever wanted to adopt the children of her 'care home', Ms. Foster was able to use them as slaves for her own bidding.

'Enter,' said Ms. Foster with an impatient sigh. Autumn stretched out a trembling hand and turned the door handle, opening the door and entering the room.

Ms. Foster appearance couldn't be more mismatched with her personality. The woman, in her late 30's to early 40's (nobody quite knew) was beautiful. Her skin was flawless and pale, yet she had defined rose coloured cheeks. Her hair fell far in luscious red curls, only a few shades lighter than her blood red lips. Her body flowed in a perfect hourglass shape and was always covered in well fitted, expensive clothing.

'Well, what do you want?' Ms. Foster demanded, raising a lit cigarette to her mouth. Autumn choked slightly as the smoke hit her in the face.

'Um... I received this letter earlier,' Autumn started, holding out the letter.

'Ah, so it was you that caused that pathetic uproar earlier.' She extended a hand to take the letter. For a moment she examined the letter in silence. Autumn watched her anxiously, waiting for some kind of reaction to spread across her face, but none came. The fact that this letter was inviting Autumn to attend a magical school seemed of no surprise to Ms. Foster.

'So I'm finally getting rid of you?' she asked finally, a pleased and slightly evil grin spreading across her face.

'Um... are you not... ah... surprised?' Autumn asked nervously.

'Surprised?' Ms. Foster laughed. 'I've known what you are sine you arrived here 11 years ago,' she sounded disgusted. Autumn stared at her shock.

'How...?' she asked quietly.

'Well with your pure blood how could you not. It's not like _he'd_ be a father to a squib!' She froze as she finished, seemingly figuring out that she had said too much.

'You knew my parents?' Autumn demanded, curiosity and anger filling her. Ms. Foster had known who her parents were all along and she had never said anything?

Ms. Foster avoided answering the question, instead turning to her desk and rooting around in it for a moment until she discovered what she was looking for. She handed Autumn her Hogwarts letter and a small key.

'That will open your vault at Gingotts. Don't worry, I never took any of the money your parents left you – though I would if I'd have been able – so it's all yours. You can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow. I think you're quite old enough to go by yourself. You are dismissed.' And with that, Autumn had no choice but to leave the office, leaving behind many unanswered questions.


	2. Chapter 2

**The First of Me**

_I'm not the next of them_

_I am the first of me_

- Hoobastank's 'The First of Me'

**Chapter Two**

The next day, frightened and alone, Autumn Rose set out to the magical community following Ms. Foster's brief directions. She wished that someone was with her now, even cold hearted Ms. Foster, for then at least, she would not be alone.

It was not hard for her to locate The Leaky Cauldron – It was not far from the orphanage. It was a dark and dreary place, and Autumn was almost certain she had never seen it before on the rare occasions that she was able to walk through London. It certainly seemed that the crowd of people who hurried past it did not notice it, but whether that was because they were to busy and important, or because they genuinely could not see it, Autumn did not know.

Scraping a shaking hand through her uneven locks, she approached The Leaky Cauldron and nervously opened the door, entering the bar with the support of the little courage she had managed to muster.

It was fairly empty inside, only a few tables occupied by strange people. Closest to Autumn was a haggard woman wearing a long, hooded cloak and sporting an exceptionably long, wart covered nose. Trying not to stare, Autumn ventured further into the Inn, looking as lost as possible without meaning too.

However, her fear was easily becoming curiosity as she stared around the pub, turning to look at all the alien sights in awe. It was because she was so overwhelmed by the incredible sights that she did not see the person she bumped into.

_Thump_.

'I'm so sorry!' she exclaimed instantly, from the floor where she had fallen. A warm chuckle was her response, and a hand reached out to pulled her to her feet. Autumn looked up and saw a plump smiling face of a red headed woman.

'Don't worry dear,' the woman said kindly. Autumn accepted the hand and the lady pulled her to her feet.

'Thank you,' Autumn mumbled, she smiled briefly at the woman and then returned her eyes to the pub, wondering what she was supposed to do now.

'Are you alone?' the woman asked kindly. She looked worried, as if she feared that Autumn had been separated from her parents or something. Slowly, Autumn nodded.

'Where are your parents?' asked the woman, staring around the pub as if she would be able to spot them sitting in a corner or something.

Autumn shrugged. 'No idea,' she answered honestly. 'I've lived in a care home my entire life.'

'Oh, I'm sorry dear,' the woman looked positively upset at the news, but the look upon her face showed that she understood why Autumn looked such a mess now. Autumn couldn't blame her for thinking that, her uneven hair matched with her tatty clothes must have made her look like a mess. At least she had been able to wash last night, so that her hair was no longer greasy nor her skin grubby.

'My names Molly Weasley,' the woman introduced kindly.

'Autumn Rose Taylor,' she shook the woman's hand politely.

'Are you about to start Hogwarts?' Molly asked Autumn who nodded. Smiling, Molly continued 'my son Ronald is about to start his first year at Hogwarts too, how about you join me and my children shopping? That way you won't have to be alone.'

Now Autumn was not a complete idiot, not even a quarter of one, so she knew that it was dangerous to go of with strangers whom she had just met, but somehow she knew that Molly was a genuine person and that she would not do anything to harm her. Glad that she had the opportunity to stick with someone whilst in Diagon Ally, rather than alone, Autumn nodded eagerly.

'Good,' Molly smiled. 'I'll introduce you to my lot then.' And for the first time, Autumn noticed a bunch of red headed kids watching them. There was five of them; one girl, a boy about her age, identical twins and an older boy with glasses. All had red hair and freckles.

'Come on dear,' Molly said kindly, walking towards her children. Autumn followed and was soon introduced to Ginny, Ron, Fred, George and Percy. Within minutes the twins were chatting away to her as if they had known her their entire life and the group had left the Leaky Cauldron to a back courtyard where Molly took out a wand (a wand!) and taped a brick which caused the wall to begin to open, as a door would, to reveal a long street – Diagon Alley. Autumn was amazed. She couldn't help but be.

'Come on, let's go to Gringotts – you do have a key, don't you?' Molly asked doubtfully. Autumn nodded and held out the key to her vault.

'I don't know if there's anything in it though,' she muttered, unsure. Ms. Foster had said that she had not taken anything from it, yet she had not said how much money was actually in it. Autumn vagely wondered whether the money would be in notes as they walked towards the bank. She had never touched a note before, not even a five pound one.

When they arrived at her bank, the first thing Autumn noticed was the coins that filled it where nothing like the ones she had been given for pocket money growing up. There were three different types; gold, silver and bronze. The second thing she realized was that she would not have to worry about money for a long time. Her vault was filled with the incredible different coins. Obviously, her parents – whomever they may be – had cared for her enough to give her so much money, even if they did then abandon her.

'Wow,' she muttered before, with Mrs Weasley's instructions, filling her purse with as much as she could gather.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Hogwarts express and Harry come in to the **next** chapter. Anyway, read and review =D

**The First of Me**

**Chapter Three**

'So, you don't know _anything_ about Hogwarts?' one of the twins, _Fred?_, asked with a devilish grin. Autumn shook her head.

The entire Weasley family were being so nice to her. After insisting that Autumn stayed with them whilst in Diagon Ally, Mrs Weasley had really helped Autumn with understanding all that she did not already – which was virtually everything. The twins had taken a special liking to her as well, they had decided that her lack of knowledge was perfect and were feeding her stories about the Magical world.

'And every Thursday is Troll hunting day,' George explained as the Weasley's and Autumn entered the Wand shop.

'Yeah,' Fred agreed. 'You'll have to be careful on Thursdays. To lure the troll they use Muggle borns – they taste better see.'

'I won't have a problem then,' Autumn stated, remembering that Ms. Foster had told her that she had pure blood. The twins had already explained about different blood statuses. They had also told her that there were evil magical people around who despised Muggle borns and 'blood traitors.'

'Oh really?' George asked. Autumn wasn't sure that he was actually George, but found it easier to just guess.

'Ms. Foster – my career – said 'how could you not be, with your pure blood,' or something like that to me yesterday,' she explained.

'Well, you're safe from Troll hunting Thursday then, but –'

'-You better watch out on Hocus Pocus Friday,' George concluded proudly. For a moment Autumn looked worried, but then her eyes narrowed and she rounded on the twins.

'You're making these up, aren't you?' she demanded. The twins burst out laughing, confirming that they were indeed pulling her leg. Autumn rolled her eyes, biting the inside of her cheeks to fight the smile that begged to spread across her face. Instead she glared at the twins and hurried forward, joining Ron by his side.

'Hey,' she said sheepishly to the red head her own age. He smiled at her in greeting, and Autumn noticed that his left cheek was smudged with dirt – it reminded her very much of what she usually looked like.

She already knew that the Weasley's were a poor family – just one glance in their almost empty vault had confirmed that. She felt bad knowing that her own vault was full of money when Mrs Weasley had taken every last coin out of her family vault to be able to afford the shopping. However, despite feeling bad, she also couldn't help the little voice that was immensely happy to see that she finally had more than someone else. She didn't like this voice at all, as the Weasley's were such nice people and deserved more than they had. But she couldn't drown it completely out while she was able to buy brand new things and watch the Weasley's have tatty second hands. It made her feel extremely guilty, despite knowing that all her life people had had more than her and that finally she was able to swap situations.

She deserved that much, right?

'What house do you think you'll be in?' Ron asked her as the group left the wand shop – Ron and Autumn clutching band new wands.

'House?' Autumn asked. Ron, who had forgotten about her lack of knowledge, smiled and went on to explain about the four different Hogwarts houses. Out of how Ron described them, Autumn liked the sound of Gryffindor the best. It was the house all of the Weasley's so far had been in, which would mean she could easily stay friends with them.

'Don't get put in Slytherin though, little leaf,' one of the twins – Autumn had completely lost track now – said. Little leaf had been adopted as her nickname as soon as the twins had heard her name. Autumn found that she didn't mind it as much as she would have expected.

'Do you think I will?' she asked nervously. She hated the thought of being in Slytherin if it meant that the Weasley's would despise her.

'Course not,' the other twin said. 'Cute little thing like you? No doubt you'll be a Gryffindor!'

Autumn blushed slightly at his comment. No one had ever called her cute before. The boys at the Orphanage laughed at her and poked fun at her messy hair and scrawny figure, they didn't think she was cute.

'Come along,' Molly said with a smile. 'One last thing to get, Autumn needs a pet!' A large grin crossed Autumn's face at Molly's words. She had been very excited about getting an animal. She had been struggling to choice between an owl and cat. An owl would come in useful to send letters, so she had been told. Plus, it was an usual pet. However, cats were really cute and demanded attention, so that whenever she was lonely, she would at least have her cat for company.

When they entered the shop, Autumn was amazed by how much variety of animals there was. She had never had a pet before. Molly chuckled at her face.

'Well, dear, why don't you have a look around?' she suggested to the eleven year old. Autumn nodded and walked slowly over to the many cages of owls, examining each one with interest. After a while, she moved on to the kittens, who all caught her eye. They were all so cute! But just as she were trying to decide, a black owl caught her eye. It was set slightly apart from the other owls, and was an amazing raven black, with incredible eyes. It looked quite young and was rather fluffy compared to the other owls she had seen.

'Caught your eyes, has he miss?' a shop assistant asked, noticing Autumn's eyes transfixed on the owl. Autumn nodded and the shop assistant chuckled slightly. 'He's a bit scrawny, but handsome no doubt. You want him?'

'Yes, I think I do,' she nodded, walking over to the owl who hooted softly, as if in thanks.

Ten minutes later, Autumn carried her black owl out of the shop.

'What are you going to call him?' Molly asked fondly. Autumn loved that Molly already seemed to treat her like a daughter. She had never had anyone fuss over her like Molly did, and she liked it.

Autumn thought for a moment, and then smiled. She didn't know where she had heard it before, but the name seemed perfect.

'Nox,' she answered. After all, although she couldn't remember where she had learnt it, she knew that Nox was Latin for night, and her owl was most definitely like the night's sky.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews so far. They help me write more.

A long chapter for you today, the longest yet =D

Read and Review.

**The First of Me**

**Chapter Four**

September the 1st finally drew nearer and Autumn could hardly contain her excitement. The Weasley's had told her enough about Hogwart's to make her heart pound with excitement. With everything she needed packed and ready, and Nox, her beautiful owl – which consequently, Ms Foster disapproved of completely – fed and watered she was ready to leave hours before she needed to be when the awaited day arrived.

She was so excited about leaving the orphanage where she was constantly bullied, that she found it difficult to feel nervous about starting a magical school where she would most likely struggle. She had read all her new books for need of anything better to do, and had surprised herself with how much she had remembered. The new words and meanings stuck in her mind as if they had always belonged there.

The other children at the orphanage believed that Autumn was being sent away to a boarding school for troublesome children with learning problems – this amused them greatly but Autumn hardly minded, she would be rid of them soon.

Autumn found herself usually fidgetive that morning, unable to sit still through her excitement. Twice, Ms Foster had to scold her for 'disturbing the morning's peace'.

Finally, far too slowly for Autumn's liking, it was time to leave for the station. Ms Foster took her to King's Cross, and the pair arrived at 10.30, giving Autumn enough time to find an empty carriage on the 'Hogwart's Express.'

'You'll want to run though the wall,' Ms Foster explained. 'When you're nervous it's always best to do it at a run.' Her red hair blew into her face slightly as she explained, and the woman brushed it from her eyes impatiently.

Autumn nodded at her carer's instructions, a thought occurring to her as she did so.

'Ms Foster?' she asked timidly.

'What?' Ms Foster asked shortly. She seemed uncomfortable with being so close to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters.

'Did you go to Hogwarts?' Autumn regretted the question as soon as it were asked. Ms Foster was never a good person to question, and this subject seemed touchier than the rest.

'I did,' she answered after a moment's silence. Autumn had thought as much, the woman seemed to know a lot about Hogwarts, even though she would tell Autumn little of her knowledge.

'What house were you in...?' Autumn questioned boldly, knowing that it would be better for her just to say goodbye and leave.

'...Gryffindor,' Ms Foster replied finally. She had seemed reluctant to say the house name, but Autumn was less surprised about this, and more surprised about Ms Foster being in Gryffindor. From the little Ron and the twins had explained about the houses, Autumn had expected Ms Foster would have been perfect in Slytherin.

'And my parents?' she dared to ask. For a moment Autumn was sure Ms Foster would not answer, but then the older woman surprised her, not for the first time that day.

'Slytherin and Gryffindor,' she answered briefly. Two rivaling houses, where people hated each other, yet her parents had found love?

'Who where they?' Autumn whispered. For a moment she was sure Ms Foster was about to answer her, but then the beautiful lady shook her head.

'It's time you caught the train. I guess I'll see you next summer. I suppose I should tell you to have fun and behave?' A frown crossed Autumn's face. Surly she had the right to know who her parents where? They were her parents after all.

She didn't press the matter however. Instead she nodded.

'Goodbye, Ms Foster,' she said in an oddly formal voice. The red head nodded at her, and with a brief seconds eye contact, Autumn took off at a jog towards the wall, her trolly in front of her.

XXX

Due to her conversation with Ms Foster, Autumn was unable to find an empty carriage. She settled for one which only had one occupant, a boy her own age with unruly black hair and large green eyes hidden behind glasses.

'Mind if I sit here?' she asked. The boy looked up, startled. He nodded his head and Autumn pulled her trunk in with her, managing – with great difficulty and some help from the black haired boy – to store it above her head. 'My name's Autumn Rose Taylor,' she introduced herself once her trunk was out of the way. She extended her hand politely, but felt oddly foolish in doing so. The boy smiled slightly at her gesture and took her hand, shaking it slightly.

'Harry Potter,' he introduced. _Funny, that name rings a bell... _

'Are you a first year too?' she asked Harry as she sat down opposite him.

'Yeah, I am.' For a moment there was silence, which Harry then broke. 'Did you say your name was Autumn?' he asked.

'Yes, why?'

'Oh, no reason really. I just heard someone mention that name earlier.'

'Really?' Autumn asked, intrigued. The only people she knew where the Weasley's, so she had little doubt that it was them Harry had heard, however, she was surprised to hear that they had mentioned her.

Before she could think too far into it, the door slid open and Autumn was met with the familiar sight of Ron Weasley's face.

'Anyone sitting there?' he pointed next to Autumn, but he hadn't seemed to realize it was her yet. 'Everywhere else is full.'

Harry shook his head and Autumn smiled. 'Hey Ron,' she greeted. Ron looked at her, startled, before recognition crossed his face.

'Autumn! Hi,' he greeted foolishly, sitting beside her.

'Hey, Ron.' Autumn recognised the voice of the twins, and looked up to see them standing at the door. 'Oh, if it isn't Little Leaf!' the twin to the right stated, a smile across his face as he spotted Autumn.

'Mum was upset that she didn't get to see you at the station,' the other twin said. Autumn was surprised, but oddly pleased to hear that Molly Weasley had been hoping to see her again.

'That's nice of her,' Autumn said quietly.

'Mm, anyway. Ron, listen , we're going down the middle of the train – Lee Jordan's got a giant tarantula down there.'

'Right,' Ron mumbled weakly.

'Harry, did we introduce ourselves? Fred and George Weasley. And this is Ron, our brother.' The twins then turned to Autumn, identical grins across their faces.

'Don't suppose you're interested in seeing a tarantula, little leaf?' one asked.

'Not really,' Autumn replied idly. She was not scared of spiders, but neither was she eager to get up and go stare at one for god knows how long.

'Your loss,' the other twin smirked. 'See you ickle firsties later. You better all be Lions!' And with that the twins walked away, chatting animatedly.

'Are you really Harry Potter?' Ron blurted out after a moments silence, startling Autumn. _What a question to ask_, she thought. Harry nodded.

'Oh – well, I thought it might have been one of Fred and George's jokes. Have you really got - you know...' he pointed at Harry's forehead. Autumn was completely lost now. She had recognised Harry's name from some distant memory, but Ron was acting as if Harry were famous or something. It was strange. She watched as Harry pulled back his fringe, revealing a lightning bolt shaped scar.

'So that's where You-Know-Who -?'

'Yes, but I can't remember it,' Harry replied.

'What's going on?' Autumn cut in, just as Ron was about to ask another question. Ron stared at her dumfounded, but Harry seemed pleased at her obvious confusion.

'You don't...' Ron started. 'Oh yeah! You don't know anything about the magical world!' he stated, remembering their conversation in Diagon Alley.

'Me either,' Harry told her. He seemed comforted to hear that someone else didn't know much about the Magical World.

'Are you from a Muggle family?' Autumn asked him, remembering the word Muggle from her encounter with the Weasley's. Harry shook his head.

'Both my parent's went to Hogwart's, but they died when I was a baby so I didn't know anything about the Magical World.' Autumn instantly felt bad for Harry. She understood how it felt to grow up without parents, and by the looks of Harry with his scrawny frame, broken glasses and too big clothes, he had had it as bad as she had.

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'I grew up without parents too... But I don't know whether mine are alive or dead.'

Harry smiled sadly at her before turning to Ron. 'Are all of your family wizards?'

'Er – yes, I think so,' Ron replied. 'I think Mum's got a second cousin who's an accountant, but we never talk about him.'

'So you must know loads of magic already,' Harry said eagerly.

'I heard you went to live with Muggles, what were they like?' Ron asked.

'Horrible – well not all of them. My aunt and uncle and cousin are though. Wish I had three wizard brothers.'

'Five, I'm the sixth in our family to go to Hogwarts...' Autumn was only half paying attention now however. She was wondering where she had heard Harry's name before. Obviously, although neither Ron nor Harry had answered about why, Harry was famous. But Autumn was positive she had not heard his name because of that. She was also positive that it had been many years ago when the name had been mentioned.

Autumn only awoke from her thoughts – no further into the investigation – when the food trolly arrived. Eagerly, she and Harry stood, ready to buy as much food as humanly possible. Between them they brought a huge pile, which they decided to dump together and share. Neither of them had tried magical sweets before, and the selection in front of them looked temptingly delicious.

'Hungry are you?' Ron asked them, eyeing the pile of sweets.

'Yup,' Autumn replied, tossing Ron something called a 'Cauldron Cake,' which he caught gratefully, casting a disgusted look at four lumpy sandwiches he had begun to pull out.

'Starving,' Harry agreed, biting into a pumpkin pasty.

'Help yourself Ron,' Autumn urged as she too began to dig through the variety of sweets, settling for some 'Droobles Best Blowing Gum'.

'You sure?' Ron asked, shocked at the offer. Harry laughed and nodded his head and soon the three of them were munching away happily on the sweets, while Ron explained about them to Harry and Autumn, who had no idea that Chocolate Frogs could really jump, and that Bertie Bott's Every-Flavour beans really were _every_ flavour.

Autumn and Harry got a shock when they discovered that wizard pictures could actually move. Harry had received a Dumbledore trading card, and the two of them had stared down at their new headmaster until he had left the picture. Ron explained that he would be back later, and was equally amazed to hear that Muggle pictures didn't move.

After a while, a chubby faced boy with tearful eyes appeared at the door. Apparently he had lost his toad 'Trevor' which caused him great distress.

'Sorry, he's not in here,' Autumn told him. He left after a minute to continue his search but only a few minutes later the door opened again and a girl stood at the door, asking about the same toad.

'We've already told him we haven't seen it,' Ron said. The girl didn't listen however, for she had noticed the wand in Ron's hand. He had been about to perform a spell that his brothers had taught him. Apparently it would turn his rat, Scabbers, yellow.

'Oh, are you doing magic? Let's see it, then,' said the girl, sitting down next to Harry. Autumn found this to be rather rude, after all no one had invited her in. She chose not to say anything however, and turned to watch Ron who looked rather taken back.

'Er – all right.' He cleared his throat 'Sunshine, daisies, butter mellow, turn this stupid, fat rat yellow.' Nothing happened. Autumn bit back a smirk which she quickly lost again as the girl spoke.

'Are you sure that's a real spell? Well it's not very good, is it?' Before she could continue, Autumn spoke up.

'Yeah, well, it was his first attempt! It's not Ron's fault that his brothers gave him a fake spell!' The girl looked rather stunned at Autumn's outburst, as if she had not realized how rude she had been to Ron.

'Well... sorry,' she mumbled, losing her confidence for a moment. Autumn expected that the girl had planned on boasting about how well she had managed to do with magic so far, but obviously, her own comment had made the bushy haired girl change her mind. Instead she offered 'Hermione Granger, by the way.' She narrowed her eyes at Autumn slightly before saying, 'who are _you_?'

'Autumn Taylor,' Autumn glared back. She was pretty sure that Hermione and her would never be friends; there was already cold feelings that even the boys picked up on.

'I'm Ron Weasley,' Ron offered hastily, hoping to break the tension between the two girls, but also to try and hide his smirk at Autumn's behaviour.

'Harry Potter,' Harry introduced himself.

'Are you really?' Hermione asked, her glare turning to interest. 'I know all about you of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History_ and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts_ and _Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century_.'

'Am I?' Harry asked dazed.

'Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it were me.'

'I'm sure,' Autumn muttered under her breath. Ron sniggered but Hermione ignored her.

'Do you what houses you'll be in? I've been asking around and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best, I hear Dumbledore himself was one, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad... Anyway, we'd better go and look for Neville's toad. You three had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon.' And with that, she and the toadless boy left again.

'Whatever house I'm in, I hope she's not in it,' said Ron.

'Here here!' Autumn agreed. It wasn't usual for Autumn to feel instant dislike to someone, but that girl had managed to annoy her greatly in seconds. She would rather be in Slytherin than in the same house as Hermione.

When talk turned to Quiddich – although Autumn found this sport to sound amazing – she excused herself to go change into her robes. She was glad that she did not bump into Hermione while she changed, she didn't really want another encounter with the busy haired, chatty girl.

When she arrived at the carriage, she found the door blocked by two large – and slightly stupid looking – boys, and a smaller blonde one.

'Excuse me,' she muttered, trying to squeeze past. The blonde rounded on her.

'And who are you?' he asked.

'My names Autumn,' she answered stubbornly, not failing her attempt to squeeze past and back into the carriage where Ron and Harry sat looking uncomfortable. Clearly the new guests were not welcome.

'Last name?' he demanded rudely.

'Taylor,' Autumn answered, finally giving up trying to get past, and instead standing so that her weight was in the balls of her feet, crossing her arms over her chest.

'Never heard of that name,' he scowled. 'You're a Mudblood?' he demanded. Autumn wasn't sure what a Mudblood was, but she didn't like this boys tone.

'No,' she said defiantly.

'Half blood?' he guessed again, his cold eyes not leaving hers.

'Pure,' she replied, sticking to what Ms Foster had told her.

'I would know the name if your blood was pure,' he glared.

'Then you would be a genius, for even I don't know my parents names,' Autumn shot back, her gaze not faltering from the blonde's.

'Ah, you're an orphan?' he guessed.

'I might be,' Autumn shrugged, squeezing past him and into the carriage.

'I don't belive you,' he said.

'I don't care,' Autumn shrugged, sitting back down in her seat by the window. 'What's your name then, Mr I'm-so-great-and-high-and-mighty?' The blonde smirked at her comment.

'Names Draco Malfoy, best you remember that Miss I'm-going-to-say-I'm-pure-blood-without-any-proof.'

'Nice to meet you Draco,' Autumn said. 'Now goodbye.' Draco narrowed his eyes.

'Watch your mouth Mudblood,' he glared. Ron seemed furious at the name, his ears growing red.

'I thought we'd already established that my blood was pure?' Autumn asked with a sly grin. She had already guessed that Mudblood was a horrible word used to insult what she assumed to be Muggle borns.

'I thought we'd also established that you have no proof? Did you not say that you have no idea who your parents are?'

'I did,' she agreed.

'Then that is all the proof needed,' Malfoy said with a glare. Autumn did not fail to see the glint of amusement in his eyes.

'But I also know that both my parents were at Hogwarts, which would mean they had Magical blood. Now, I don't know a lot about the Magical World, but that would mean that neither of my parents were Muggles right?' she smirked in satisfaction as Draco's glare faltered slightly. She was right, unless she was a fantastic liar, she was not a Muggle born, which meant she was at least a half blood.

'I'll find out the truth,' he glared, his confidence lost slightly. Autumn's smug smile didn't falter.

'Be sure to let me no when you and your _oh_ so amazing detective skills discover my parents,' she said. As if Draco Malfoy would be able to find out who her parent's were when she failed. He didn't know anything about her for one.

'Leave now,' Harry said from opposite Autumn when he noticed that she had finished exchanging words with him. He didn't know whether to be impressed or shocked about how she had spoken to Malfoy.

'I'd be careful if I were you, Potter. Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, either. You hang around with riff-raff like the Weasleys an that Hagrid,' – Autumn didn't know whether to be pleased or offended that he had not mentioned her. – 'and it'll rub off on you.'

Both Harry and Ron stood up. Ron's face envied his red hair in anger, Autumn noticed in amusement. However, after a seconds hesitation, she too stood, crossing her arms over her chest. She did not like how Draco had spoken to Ron and Harry. They were both good people, and she liked them.

'Oh, you're going to fight us, are you?' Draco sneered.

'Unless you get out now,' Harry said bravely.

'But we don't feel like leaving, do we, boys? We've eaten all our food and you still seem to have some.' One of Draco's large friends reached out towards the sweets, but before his chubby hand could clasp anything, Ron's rat, Scabbers, bit down on his knuckle. The boy let out a cry of pain as Scabbers hung from his knuckle. Swinging his hand around, Scabbers finally flew from the boys hand and hit the window. Draco Malfoy and his sidekicks fled the carriage.

'That was bloody brilliant!' Autumn grinned happily, losing her smile a second later when Hermione Granger once again turned up.

'What _has_ been going on?'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: **Nope, not the start of a passionate love affair between Draco and Autumn. Autumn will have a love interest later, but I'll assure you all now that it's not Draco. Nor Harry.

Anyway, I hope this chapter helped to let Autumn's personality come across a little more.

Review?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer – I don't own anything apart from Autumn.

**The First of Me**

Chapter Five

Autumn's hand trembled slightly as she stood in the chamber waiting for McGonagall to return. She had been feeling fine up till when the strict looking woman had mentioned the sorting – that was when her nerves had hit her in the face. From directly behind her she caught Ron telling Harry that the sorting was some kind of test. His words,

'Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking,' did not help ease her mind. Especially as Ron sounded less than certain.

Sure, she had read all about the different spells during the remainder of her summer at the Orphanage, but she hadn't practiced any. She began to regret that now, for if she was required to perform any magic to be sorted, surly she would fail.

Autumn heard Hermione whispering very fast from slightly in front of her, and wished the girl would shut up. She had never met anyone who talked as much as Hermione, and although she suspected it was because the girl was nervous, it didn't help settle her already less than keen feelings towards her.

'Nervous are you?' a confident voice drawled. Autumn recognised the voice even before she turned to see that Draco Malfoy had left his place in the line and approached her.

'Leave her alone, Malfoy,' Harry spoke up, his unsure tone betraying his attempted confidence.

'You'll regret picking those lot, Potter,' Draco said coldly, waving his hand towards Ron absentmindedly.

'I don't think so,' Harry countered.

'The Weasley's are amazing people. They have hearts, unlike you, Draco,' Autumn spoke up. The blonde's cold gaze fell on Autumn and he stared at her for a moment, as if trying to work her out.

'The Weasley's are blood traitors, and if you really are pure blood – which I doubt – then so are you.' Autumn rolled her eyes, but before she could reply there was a scream from several people behind them. She jumped slightly and turned around to see about twenty ghosts floating through the wall. It was an incredible sight, yet somehow, Autumn couldn't find the fear that she expected to feel. Somehow, ghosts in a magical school seemed normal. She wasn't entirely sure what wasn't normal anymore.

The ghosts seemed to be bickering about some matter or other, and Autumn watched in fascination as they glided towards the group of frightened first years.

'New students!' a ghost who had been referred to as the Fat Friar spoke up cheerfully, once he and his companion had spotted the first years. 'About to be sorted, I suppose?' He received a few nods from the students, but nobody spoke.

'Hope to see you in Hufflepuff! My old house, you know.'

'Move along now,' sad a sharp voice. Autumn jumped slightly and turned to see McGonagall. 'The Sorting Ceremony's about to start.' Autumn watched as the ghosts floated away, resuming their conversation with one another.

'Now, form a line,' McGonagall commanded, seeing that the first years had gathered together rather sloppily since she had left them. They all did so, knowing that McGonagall was not one to be messed with. 'And follow me.'

Most of the first years walked as one condemned as they entered the Great Hall, fear flooding their bodies. Autumn fond her own fear to dissolve slightly as her bluey green eyes caught sight of the hall. It was spectacular – better than anything that could be portrayed in a movie, or written in a book. The room was so big that it could have fitted the Orphanage in several times over, and it was lit by thousands upon thousands of candles, all suspended magically above four huge tables, where the rest of the students sat, watching them. Each table was set with golden plates and goblets, and at the far end of the room was another table where the staff sat, smiling encouragingly at the first years. Above them the ceiling was absent, instead the nights sky twinkled brightly. Autumn did not need to hear Hermione's words about the ceiling being enchanted, she had read so herself, when she had flicked through _Hogwarts: A History. _

Glancing back before her, Autumn caught McGonagall place a three legged stool at the front on the hall, placing a tatty hat atop of it.

_What a strange thing to do_, she mused.

However, before she could think much more on it, the hat twitched, and a rip near the brim, opened such as a mouth would. She stared in amazement as the hat began to sing. She tried to catch the words, and managed most of them, but found that she was struggling with a feeling of awe that had captivated most of her being. It was hard to concentrate on the hat when there was so much amazing things to grab her attention.

The burst of applause marking the end of the song brought Autumn back to earth and she found herself fixed with an array of thoughts. She was worried about what house she would be put in, scared that she would not live up to its name, desperate not to be stuck in the same house as Hermione and hoping that she could stay with her friends.

'When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,' McGonagall informed them. 'Abbott, Hannah!'

The list continued and each student was placed into the house best suited for them. Autumn was surprised to see know it all Hermione Granger get placed in Gryffindor, so, it seemed, was Ron, who groaned in annoyance. Neville, the boy who lost his toad, also became a Gryffindor. Autumn watched as Draco swaggered forward when his name was called. It was no surprise to her that the hat called Slytherin before it even touched his head. He seemed pleased with his house and joined Crabbe and Goyle with a smug look upon his face.

The group of first years finally began to die down and when Harry was called up, Autumn noticed this caused quite a stir amongst the students. She smiled encouragingly to Harry who returned it weakly and approached the stall. The hat took a long time to decide on where to place Harry, and the entire hall watched on eagerly as he sat there, looking terrified. Finally the hat declared him a Gryffindor and Harry received by far the largest applause yet.

'Taylor, Autumn,' was called not long after Harry had taken his place at the Gryffindor table. Gulping nervously, Autumn approached the stool and placed the hat on her uneven raven locks.

'Hm... difficult,' a voice whispered in her ear. 'You're very much like your parents.'

'_My parents_?' she thought.

'Yes,' but it did not expand on that. 'I see loyalty and bravery in you – good, strong traits for Gryffindor. There's also a very cunningly sly side to you, and a large amount of envy. You envy others who have had it better than you, I see.' Autumn tried to protest but the hat laughed. 'You can't hide anything from me,' it replied in her ear.

'So, where to put you? Clever,' he mused. 'But not a Ravenclaw, no. Definitely not a Hufflepuff, even _with_ the loyalty you poses. Hm... A Gryffindor or a Slytherin.' Autumn instantly thought of her parents, whoever they were. One had been in Slytherin, the other Gryffindor. The hat seemed to pick up on her thoughts.

'Troublesome, you are, just like them both. But you seem a bit more like your mother, you're not afraid to use what you have to your advantage. I think her house would suit you best.'

Before Autumn could ask, the hat called out 'SLYTHERIN!'

Autumn felt her heart sink a little. Even if it had been her mothers house, that did not stop her feeling bad as she noticed the disappointed and slightly angry and betrayed looks of the Weasley's and Harry. Feelingly slightly dejected, she walked over to her new house table and sat down, failing to notice the bright blue eyes of the old headmaster watching her with interest.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** I'm sure most, if not all, of you saw that coming. I'd hinted throughout. I did take a while to decide whether I should change my plan slightly and put her in Gryffindor, but decided against it.

As many of you have pointed out, the Slytherin's will be suspicious of her until they know who her parents are. But not to worry, Malfoy's on the case. And Autumn faces many trials from her fellow house mates as well as the Weasley's and Harry now.

Review, and I'll update as soon as I can.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **I don't own anything except Autumn and all the Harry Potter books, plus The Tales of Beedle The Bard! =D

**The First of Me**

**Chapter Six**

The first week at Hogwarts was hard for Autumn. As she was used to being outcasted, the Slytherin's obvious distaste towards her did not upset her as much as they hoped. Their whispers about her failed to break her, as did their snotty comments to her face.

Draco and his cronies kept a sharp eye on Autumn, and the raven haired girl was certain he was doing all in his power to discover just who exactly she was.

_Good luck to him..._

It was the Gryffindor's that made Autumn's first week hard. Any thread of friendship she had had between herself and the Weasley's and Harry had vanished as soon as the hat had called out Slytherin. It seemed they had conveniently forgotten that she had been nice to them – stuck up for them even – and had decided that she was not worth the air they breathed.

And if that wasn't bad enough, she was also hated by the Head of Slytherin – Professor Snape – who had a reputation for liking all his own house and detesting Gryffindor's. She had noticed in her very first lesson with Snape that the Potions Master appeared to hate her as much as he appeared to hate Harry, in other words, _a lot_.

So, with no friends, and a head of house that hated her, Autumn had taken to spending as much time alone as possible.

'If I had wanted to be hated, I would have stayed at the Orphanage,' she sighed the first Saturday of her stay at Hogwarts as she walked the grounds alone. She was so distracted by her thoughts of self pity that she did not notice the person she bumped into (a strange fact considering how big he was).

'Sorry sir,' she gasped as she looked up at Hagrid the Grounds Keeper. The giant man smiled down at her, surprising her. Autumn had half expected the man to shout at her for being so careless.

'Enough of the sir,' he grumbled kindly. 'Hagrid'll do nicely.'

'Okay,' she agreed.

'What yer doing all alone then? Autumn, ain't it?' he asked. Autumn blinked in surprise. She didn't know whether it was because he felt obliged – being a member of the staff and all – or because he was generally a nice person, but either way, Autumn was shocked that he was showing an interest in her.

'Yup, it's Autumn,' she agreed, avoiding answering his first question. Hagrid seemed to realize this and he smiled down kindly at her.

'How would you fancy a nice cup of tea?' he asked her, gesturing towards his hut. Autumn nodded, relief sweeping her at the thought of having someone to talk to.

'So, I've noticed yer been spending alotta time alone,' Hagrid said as the two sat in his hut, a plate of (inedible) rock cakes in between them.

'Nobody seems to really like me,' Autumn confessed.

'Nonsense, yer seem like a good person ter me!' Autumn had to smile at Hagrid, he truly was a nice person, and he didn't seem to care at all that she was a Slytherin.

'Thanks, Hagrid,' she grinned appreciatively.

'Anyway, weren't you friends with Harry? I though' I saw you sharin' a boat with him 'n Ron when yer first arrived?'

'Yeah, well they _were_ my friends,' she said a little bitterly. 'I even stuck up for them in front of Draco, something that seems to have put me in his bad books.'

'Ah, I see where yer goin',' Hagrid stated suddenly. ''cus yer in Slytherin they don't wanna know, righ'?'

'Yup.' She nodded sadly. Hagrid shook his head.

'I agree tha' not all of yer Slytherin's are ter best bunch, but I kno' a good person when I see one, an' yer definitely not trouble – well, no more than a few pranks I'd expect,' he chuckled. 'I'll hav'a word with Harry for yer,' he promised. Autumn felt touched. Never before had someone acted as nice to her as Hagrid – not counting the encounter with Mrs Weasley in Diagon Alley.

'You don't have too,' she mumbled. Hagrid chuckled.

'I know tha',' he said. 'I wan' ta. Now, yer should be off, the feast'll be startin' soon.' Autumn nodded, finishing her tea in one sip. She thanked Hagrid for his time and promised to visit him again soon before hurrying back into the school.

_Wham_.

For the second time that day, Autumn found herself colliding with someone else. She stuttered her apologies along with her crashie and looked up to see who she had crashed into this time. Her face fell.

'Watch it, Slytherin,' Fred (or was it George?) Weasley said as he noticed who he had walked into. All apologies slipped from his face. At his annoyed look, Autumn found her anger flaring. After all, he had liked her well enough before she had been put in Slytherin, why should the call of a hat change that?

'Sorry, Fred or George or whoever you are! But I think you'll find you walked into me!'

'Ohhh, that's some temper you have little leaf,' he smirked. Despite his grin, his blue eyes were still narrow with hatred (or was it really hatred? It didn't seem all that strong.)

'And that's some big idiot you are if you're going to hate me just because I've been placed in Slytherin,' she shot back, crossing her arms over her chest.

'The little snake wants to be friends with the lion, huh?' he asked with a smirk. 'That's something I haven't seen before.'

'It can't be a first,' she shrugged. 'After all, I'm assuming my parents would have been friends,' she pointed out. Fred (or George) stared at her for a moment, as if wondering if she were serious. 'And you know,' she added, losing hope that he might listen to her fairly fast. 'The Slytherin's all hate me.'

'Now that can't be true, I heard Malfoy asking if anyone had seen you earlier.' Autumn's eyes grew wide. Draco looking for her was either really bad news, or really good. Either way, she wasn't sure she wanted to find out.

'R-really?'

'Awe, what's that? A glisten of hope in your eye?' Fred teased. Autumn glared at him.

'I couldn't care less what Draco wants,' she snapped.

'Now that wont do, Taylor. Especially when I bring good news.' Both Fred and Autumn jumped at the new voice. Neither of them had noticed Draco approach them, but there he was, leaning casually against the wall, his cold eyes twinkling in amusement as he watched the exchange between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

'Draco?' Autumn asked in surprise.

'Off you go, Weasley. I have business here,' Draco said coldly to the elder boy, who glared at him with hatred. Autumn felt slightly relived to see that the look he had sent her earlier was nothing compared to the one he held for Draco.

'I was going anyways,' he stated flatly. 'See you around, little snake.' And with that, Fred (or George, whichever – Autumn wasn't really sure,) walked away, without sparing a glance back. Autumn couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed with Draco, especially as she had felt she was getting somewhere with Fred.

'You don't want to be hanging around with blood traitors like that,' Draco stated. 'Especially after the news I bring you.'

'What is it, Draco?' Autumn demanded.

'I got father to do a little digging, after all, he wouldn't be very happy to find his only son in the same house as a Mudblood or blood traitor. Turn's out your mother was a Slytherin after all.'

'You know who my mother was?' she asked, her heart flying. Was she finally going to get the answer she had been waiting eleven years for? Was it too much to hope for that Draco Malfoy had succeeded in finding out who her parents were (in a week no less!) where she had failed?

'Yes,' he drawled, almost boredly. 'Her name was Aurora Yaxley, from a well known pure blood line.'

'Aurora Yaxley,' Autumn repeated, letting the name roll on her tongue. It sounded right, even though she had never met her mother before. 'Is she...?' She couldn't bring herself to say either alive or dead, but Draco seemed to understand what she was asking.

'She was murdered,' he told her. Autumn's eyes went wide, her fists clenching into a neat ball, nails digging into her palms.

'By who?' she demanded.

'By a filthy blood traitor, Sirius Black.'

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N:** And so we have it! Autumn's mother was sister to Death Eater Yaxley! Surly this wont help her build any kind of friendship with Harry and the other.

Sorry for the complete lack of Harry and Ron in this chapter. They'll be back next time, folks! =D

Thanks for all reviews as of yet, and thanks in advance for any for this chapter *hint hint*


	7. Chapter 7

**The First of Me**

**Seven**

Autumn walked down the halls of Hogwarts in a daze. She had been like this since Malfoy had told her about her mother, three days ago. The news that her mother was dead did not upset her overly much – she had grown up thinking that her mother was probably dead. It was the fact that Aurora's life had been forcibly taken from her that angered the eleven year old.

Draco had explained that Sirius Black was thought of as a Death Eater – a supporter of the Dark Lord – but in actual fact, this was a lie. Apparently Sirius Black was nothing but a pure blood wizard who had disgraced the name of Black by being put in Gryffindor and fighting against the 'ideal world'. Draco explained that because of a mass murder that happened ten years ago, everyone thought that Black was with Voldermort. He had not told Autumn how he knew otherwise, but Autumn had quickly learnt that there was no point in questioning where he got his information.

She soon found herself in the girls toilets, where she approached the mirror and stared blankly at her reflection. She wondered vaguely if she looked at all like Aurora, or if she looked more like her still anonymous father.

Her thoughts were broken when the door of the toilets slammed open and a sobbing girl ran in. From the mass of wavy brown hair and the flash of red on the robes, Autumn knew instantly that it was Hermione Granger.

'We're only two weeks in, Granger, what could you possibly be crying about?' Autumn demanded. Half of her felt guilty when the words came out as harsh as they did; after all, Autumn knew what it felt like to be bullied and, although they were in separate houses, she knew that Hermione was even less popular than herself.

'Leave me alone, Taylor,' Hermione snapped, her voice weak and pathetic.

'Right-o,' Autumn said brightly, turning to leave. Just as she reached the door, Hermione spoke out.

'Why did you hate me?'

'Pardon?' Autumn turned to face the red and blotchy faced girl.

'Right from the first second we met on the train, you hated me,' Hermione explained.

'I get the feeling this isn't about you and me, but about why everyone dislikes you, huh, Granger?' Autumn didn't approach Hermione, who stood facing her, tears still streaming down her face, but neither did she turn to walk away. 'I think my reason is the same as everyone's – you're a little know it all bookworm, but don't get me wrong, that's not the bad thing. The bad bit is that you know you're cleverer than most people and you reinforce that fact to make everyone else feel bad.'

Hermione looked as if she wanted to argue that fact, but the words failed her and she simply opened and closed her mouth in disbelief.

'I think this is the quietest I've seen you, Granger,' Autumn stated. 'You talk so much usually.'

'How... how dare you act as if you know me!' Hermione snapped weakly, making it obvious that she was not one for arguing.

'Granger, look at yourself. You're in a toilet crying. Why don't you stop and think that perhaps there are people who are having a harder time than you? You act as if you know it all, but when I simply state facts about you, you can't take it? Is that it?'

'W-what would a Slytherin know?' Hermione demanded.

'I could say the same about a Gryffindor. If you think it's hard having people hate you because you're an annoying know it all, try having people hate you for no other reason than the fact that you're in Slytherin.' Autumn turned her back to Hermione, reaching out to the door handle.

'...Taylor,' Hermione's words were softer this time.

'Stop trying to impress people Granger, just be yourself. If that doesn't work then you have no hope.' And with that, Autumn left the bathroom, walking angrily back to the Slytherin common room. Seeing the vulnerable side to Hermione had surprised her somewhat, but as far as she was concerned, the girl was still too annoying. Crying over lack of friends seemed pathetic to Autumn, after all, she had just discovered that her mother had been murdered, and she was not crying!

'Well, well, look who it is.' It was the sound of a voice that once again snapped up Autumn's attention. The voice was unmistakably Draco's, but it was not directed at her. She realized it came form her left, and spotted a corridor just ahead of her.

'Get lost, Malfoy!' Autumn groaned. It was Harry. She had already dealt with Hermione today, could she really deal with Harry and Ron, who would so obviously be at his side?

But then again, her curiosity was getting the better of her, and she was curious as to what was going on between her former friends and her house mate.

'You ought to learn some manors Potter, care for me to teach you?' Autumn rounded the corner just as Draco drew his wand. As had come to be expected with Draco, he was flagged with his henchmen, Crabbe and Goyle. And as Autumn had expected, Ron stood by Harry's side – ever faithful – both had their wands drawn.

'Oh come on guys!' she found herself saying before she could stop herself. The five rounded on her, surprised. 'We've been at Hogwarts what? Just under two weeks, do you really know enough magic to duel?'

'What are you doing here Taylor?' Draco demanded, ignoring her question.

'Oh, I'm sorry. Last time I checked, walking down the corridors was allowed. Who died and make you king, Draco?' Ron sniggered at her comment, but everyone ignored him.

'Tongue still as sharp as ever, I see,' Draco smirked. 'I could use someone like you.' This time Harry reacted as well as Ron, both of them gasping.

'Use me?' Autumn repeated. 'Let me guess; you the brains, me the mouth and these two oaths as the muscle right? What a cute and happy family that'd make.'

'Well if you'd rather spent your days walking around friendless,' Draco shrugged, as if he were not bothered either way. Autumn let her gaze fall on Harry and Ron, but both of them averted their gaze to the floor. 'Don't tell me that a Slytherin is holding hope of being friends with the likes of them?' Draco asked, almost sounding amused.

For a moment, Autumn did not lift her gaze from Harry and Ron, who were looking steadily guiltier. When she did, her eyes found Draco and she smiled.

'Why would I ever want to be friends with that bunch?' she asked casually, ignoring the pang of guilt at her words. After all, they had had their chance, and they had tossed her away because she was a Slytherin. She was fed up of holding out hope for people, it was time to make herself her priority. Look out for number one, and all that.

And so, Autumn kept all those thoughts inside of her throughout her first two years at Hogwarts, steadily losing any chain of friendship she had initially had with the Gryffindor's and creating stronger bonds with Draco and her fellow Slytherin's.

All that, however, was about to change as she entered her third year at Hogwarts.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**A/N: **I'll be able to start writing Autumn/Harry and gang hate and friendship soon, which should be fun.

I'm not too sure about this chapter, and it's short, but ah well.

Thanks for all the reviews to date, keep it up =D


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews, favs and alerts so far. Keep up the good work =]

This chapter begins Autumn's third year at Hogwarts. Sorry for the skip, but I don't have the patience to write out her entire first and second year. Basically she becomes good friends with Draco, as you will find out…

So, Review,

**The First of Me**

**Eight**

'Hey Nox,' thirteen year old Autumn cooed as her raven feathered owl flew through her bedroom window at the Orphanage. 'You got a letter for me?' Throwing her long legs over the side of her bed, she got to her feet and strolled over to her window, brushing her long hair from her face as she did so.

She was glad that summer would soon be over; living at the Orphanage was unbearable. She longed to walk the grounds of Hogwarts, to dip her feet into the lake, to reclaim her place as the only female on the Slytherin Quiddich team.

'If it's another note from that vile girl…' Autumn muttered sourly, accepting the letter from Nox and throwing a treat to the owl who hooted gratefully. Autumn almost didn't want to read the letter, but one look at her name on the front told her it was not from Pansy as she had first suspected. The handwriting was a familiar, elegant scrawl that belonged to her closest friend, Draco Malfoy.

'Draco hmm?' she murmured to herself, tearing open the letter. It was unusual for her to receive letters from Draco. The Slytherin Prince had often voiced that sending letters to people was not his style. Curiosity ebbed away at her and she moved to sit cross-legged on her bumpy mattress. She withdrew the content of the envelope, surprised to find, not a letter, but a clipping from the Daily Prophet. Curiously, she examined it, her eyes growing wide as she did so.

'Escape from Azkaban?' she read, shaking her head in disbelief. It couldn't be true, could it? Sirius Black had escaped from Prison?

Sirius Black. He may not have committed the crimes that the entire magical world believed him to have, but he had committed a crime that Autumn would never be able to forgive. He had cold heartedly murdered her mother. As she stared down at the moving picture of Sirius – rugged and insane, the broken remains of a once good looking man – she found her free hand forming a fist, her nails digging into her flesh until they drew blood.

'You'll get yours, Sirius Black, just you wait,' she told the picture.

XxX

Draco was leaning against the stone wall, waiting for her. His face showed no emotion, but Autumn liked to think that he was pleased to see her. It had, after all, been a long summer. Autumn had hoped that they would have been able to meet up during the break away from Hogwarts, but Draco had mentioned something about family business, and Autumn had known not to ask.

'Took your time,' Draco dawdled.

'Good to see you too, Dray,' Autumn responded chirpily. The corners of Draco's mouth twitched.

'Shall we get a carriage?' he asked, ever the gentlemen, taking the handles of her trunk. Autumn raised a dark eyebrow.

'Don't you mean shall we go to the carriage you've already sought out and made Crabbe and Goyle guard? And I can take my trunk.'

'If you insist,' Draco shrugged, his icy eyes twinkling. He walked ahead, approaching the Hogwarts Express that was waiting to take them home. After reclaiming her trunk, Autumn followed. She paused again for the briefest of moments as she neared the train, her eyes taking in the sight fondly. It was only her third journey to Hogwarts on this train, making it her fifth altogether. Shaking her head softly she boarded the train and caught up to Draco.

'You _did_ get your Hogsmeade form signed, right?' Draco asked as they entered their carriage.

'Yup,' Autumn replied cheerfully. 'I had to clean the bathroom every week for it though,' she continued a little sourly. Ms Foster had not become any nicer since Autumn had been accepted into Hogwarts.

'That is disgusting,' Draco said in distaste.

'Oh please, just because you've never done a days hard work in your life.'

'I think you mean slave work,' Draco corrected. 'And I never intend to either.'

'That's the spirit!' Her tone was slightly sarcastic, and jealously weaved its way into her body. Autumn had never particularly minded cleaning per se, but when she looked at someone like Draco, who had never dirtied his hands with even the simplest of tasks, she couldn't always contain the jealousy she felt towards his luxurious lifestyle.

'Ah, did you know,' Draco started, still speaking to only Autumn, despite Crabbe and Goyle also being in the carriage. 'Apparently, Black is after Potter.' A satisfied smirk crossed his face, but Autumn simply felt rage at the mention of Black.

'I don't care who he's after, he's going to deal with me.'

'Don't use empty threats, Taylor. Black will get what's coming to him, and with any luck he'll take Potter down with him.' Autumn resisted the urge to roll her eyes; not only at Draco's comment, but also at the fact that still he refused to use her name. She had asked him about it once, but Draco had simply said that last names were more appropriate. If that were the case, Autumn was surprised that he did not refer to her as Yaxley.

'Whatever. Listen, is Parkinson going to be in this carriage?' Autumn changed the subject quickly, with something she disliked almost as much as Black. Draco smirked but shrugged his reply. 'I mean it, if that pug turns up, I'm out of here!' Crabbe looked as if he were going to react to Autumn's insult directed at Pansy, but at Draco's lack of a reaction he stood down.

'It amuses me that you dislike her so much,' Draco said, the ghost of a smile on his lips. 'As far as Pansy's concerned, you two are best friends.' Autumn scowled at this.

'How come you call her Pansy?' she asked, deciding not to voice what Parkinson could do with her friendship.

'Jealous, Taylor?'

'You wish. Little Miss Princess can have you as far as I'm concerned, just don't force me to sit around her.' Before Draco could reply, a voice sounded from outside the carriage that caused Draco to smirk and Autumn to groan. She forced a smile onto her lips as the door opened and Pansy entered the carriage.

'Oh Draco, there you are!' she threw herself over to the Slytherin Prince who looked slightly disgruntled by her show of affection. 'I've missed you Dracey-poo!'

_Dracey-poo_? Autumn bit back laughter and Draco scowled warningly at her.

'And Autumn!' Pansy rounded on her. 'Your letters were terrible! You're almost as bad as Draco!' Autumn tried, and failed to look guilty as her 'best friend' scolded her. Once Pansy had finally finished berating her and had turned her full attention back to 'Dracey-poo', Autumn thought up an excuse and hurriedly left the carriage, promising she would return later.

For a short time she wondered aimlessly down the speeding train, not knowing where to place herself. Being a Slytherin, and best friends with Draco Malfoy made her unwelcome in almost every carriage on the train. However, after a while of brainlessly boring walking, she decided to pick a carriage at random.

Of course, with her terrible luck, she should have foreseen who would be in the carriage she picked, but as she constantly reminded herself, thinking things through makes life boring.

'What do you want Taylor?'

'Oh Ron!' she smiled. 'Simply splendid to see you!' And of course, where Ron Weasley was… 'And Harry and Hermione too! How fantastic. And whose your friend?' her eyes fell on the sleeping man in the carriage.

'New professor,' Harry told her. If he had hopped that that would send her on her way, he was sourly mistaken. Instead, Autumn entered the carriage and closed the door behind her.

'Defence I suppose,' she mused as she sat down beside of Hermione. 'So how was all of your summers?' she asked brightly, ignoring the three identical scowls she was receiving. Messing with people was so fun!

'What do you want Taylor?' Ron repeated his first question.

'Honestly, can't we all just be friends?' she asked, throwing her arm around Hermione who looked so shocked that she didn't know how to react.

'You gave up any chance of being our friend when you were placed in Slytherin,' Ron snapped. Autumn couldn't help but notice that the other two were keeping quiet.

'Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, they're all just houses, Ronald,' Autumn shrugged. 'If I were in Hufflepuff you'd have no problem with me, right?'

'Yes but Hufflepuff's aren't dark wizards!'

'And I am?' she countered, removing her arm from around Hermione so that she could cross them in front of her chest and stare defiantly at Ron.

'You only have to look at your choice of friends to know that answer,' he replied.

'It's good to know you think of your brothers in that way,' Autumn grinned lazily.

'I didn't mean them, and don't think I approve of that either!' Autumn rolled her eyes. She had, of course, been referring to the twins. Fred and George Weasley, it seemed, had not been able to hold a grudge against 'their little leaf' for as long as the other Gryffindor's had. Wile their friendship was strictly secret and consisted mainly of playful jibes at one another, it was still much more than Ron could accept. As far as he was concerned, Autumn was bad news.

'Honestly Ronald,' Hermione spoke up, startling Autumn. 'It's one think to dislike someone, but it's another to try and make others dislike them too.'

'Here here!' Autumn cheered. 'Does this mean we are friends 'Mione?'

'Not at all, and please refrain from calling me that.' Autumn pouted playfully.

'You're no fun. And what about you Harry? Let me guess, you hate me too, right? Is it because I'm Slytherin? Or because I'm a kick arse Quiddich player?'

'I don't hate you,' he shrugged; three sets of surprised eyes fell on him.

'You don't?' she replied, quietly.

'Sure, you're annoying, you're a Slytherin and you hang out with Malfoy, but personally you have never really done anything to any of us. You've never called Hermione a you know what, nor insulted Ron's family, or taunted me because of who I am. Okay, you sometimes get carried away and do insult us when with Malfoy, but your insults mainly consist of lame comebacks.'

Autumn's eyes narrowed, 'My comebacks aren't lame!'

Harry laughed at her reaction.

'Seriously, I take it all back. I don't want to be your friend now.' She stood up, in jest mood, and walked over to the carriage door, but as she opened it she almost jumped out of her skin to see the trolley lady smiling at her. 'I almost died,' she gasped, holding her chest.

'I'm sorry, dear. Anything from the trolley?' Autumn nodded and brought a slab of chocolate, claiming she needed it to 'ease her shock.'

'D'you think we should wake him up?' Ron asked awkwardly, nodding towards the new Professor. 'He looks like he could do with some food.'

'Er – Professor?' Hermione started. 'Excuse me – Professor?'

He didn't even stir.

'Don't worry dear,' said the trolley lady. 'If he's hungry when he wakes, I'll be upfront with the driver.' She handed Harry his stack of Cauldron Cakes and left, closing the door behind her.

'I suppose he _is _asleep?' Ron asked. 'I mean – he hasn't died, has he?'

'No, no, he's breathing,' Hermione reassured him. Autumn nodded in agreement a broke of a large slab of chocolate, offering some to the trio.

'Shouldn't you be off back to _Draco_?' Ron asked Autumn as they all settled back in their seats.

'I'm a big girl now, Ron, I can look after myself. Besides, I'm not stepping one foot in the carriage if _she's_ in there.'

'She?' Hermione asked blankly.

'Parkinson,' Autumn replied sourly.

Autumn slipped out of the conversation from then, opting to listen to the golden trio rather than join in. She was pleased that they had not sent her away, yet a part of her was angry at herself for feeling so at home with the three Gryffindor's. She hated to think how Draco would react if he found her with then. It turned out that she didn't have long until she found out.

It had begun to rain when the carriage door slipped open and Autumn had been curled up in her seat with her eyes closed.

'Well, look who it is.' Autumn's eyes flicked open as she heard the familiar drawl of Draco. 'And it looks like you're picking up strays. What are you doing here Taylor?'

'Yo,' she said lazily. 'I was hiding out. Even these guys are better than Pansy, Dray.'

'I'll pretend you didn't say that,' Draco commented coldly. Autumn knew that he wasn't defending Pansy, but rather disgusted that she could even suggest that Potter and his friends were better than a Slytherin.

'If you insist,' Autumn shrugged. She knew that Draco was used to her doing as she pleased by now, but even she was surprised by Draco's lack of emotion regarding her being sat with the three people he considered enemies.

'I heard your father finally got his hands on some gold this summer, Weasley,' Draco commented, turning away from Autumn as if she were a piece of dirt on his shoe. _Okay_, she thought, _perhaps he _is_ angry with me._ 'Did your mother die of shock?'

Ron stood up so quickly that knocked over Hermione's cat's basket. The new Professor gave a snort.

'Who's that?' Draco asked, noticing the Professor for the first time.

'New teacher,' Harry said, getting to his feet also. 'What were you saying, Malfoy?' Autumn knew that Draco would not continue this in front of a teacher, and was there fore not surprised as he urged Crabbe and Goyle to leave.

'You coming, Taylor? Or would you rather, ah, stay?' Autumn got to her feet. Draco was already mad at her; she didn't want to make it worse by staying. She said nothing to the golden trio as she left, and followed Draco obediently down the train. When they were a safe distance away he rounded on her.

'What,' he gritted his teeth. 'What, pray tell, where you doing in there, Taylor?'

Autumn shrugged innocently. 'Socializing?'

'Slytherin's do not _Socialize_ with scum like that!'

'You're right,' she shrugged, a grin crossing her face. 'I was trying to get some good gossip. I was…' she looked guiltily to the floor. 'After you said that Black was after Potter… I had to try and find out if they knew where he was! He…'

'And you honestly thought that the likes of Potter would know Black's location?' his eyes remained hard, but Autumn could tell that her bluff had worked.

'It was worth a try,' she shrugged. 'I'm sorry Dray…'

'I told you that Black will get what's coming to him. Let him take out Potter before hand.' Autumn nodded and followed Draco as he, Crabbe and Goyle resumed walking.

'Wait… are we stopping?' Autumn asked suddenly, having noticed that the train was slowing down.

'We are,' Draco agreed.

'We can't be there yet,' she mumbled. Suddenly, without waning, the train came to a sudden jolted stop, sending Autumn flying. Draco caught hold of her, stopping her from falling to the floor.

'What's going on?' Goyle asked, not even finishing his sentence before the train was plunged into darkness. Autumn kept hold of Draco as her eyes strained to see in the newly darkened carriage. She started to tremble as a horrible feeling washed over her entire body. Whatever was causing her to feel like this was affecting Draco too, for she felt him tremble in her grasp. As the feelings of horror worsened, Draco pulled open the door to the nearest carriage and, dragging Autumn, ran inside.

'Who's there?' a voice croaked out. Autumn recognised it to be George Weasley.

'George?' she whimpered, barley able to keep steady on her feet as her body shook uncontrollably.

'Autumn?' he asked, his voice holding as much fear as she felt.

'What's going on?' Draco whispered.

'Oh great, you brought _him_ with you,' George's twin, Fred mumbled, but his voice failed to sound annoyed. Draco couldn't even find a retaliation, and instead simply whimpered.

'It's Dementor's,' George whispered quietly. Autumn's eyes grew wide and she stumbled over to George's voice. Realizing she had approached him, he pulled her close, shocked at how much she was trembling.

'Are they looking for Black?' a new voice, the twin's friend Lee Jordan, asked.

'Of course,' Fred replied weakly. The group fell silent after that, and Autumn, who had buried her face into George's shoulder, knew that there was a Dementor outside their carriage. She refused to look, not wanting to see what was causing George to tremble so much more than when she had first grasped him.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **It took me longer than I would have liked to write this chapter – sorry about that.

Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed – keep it up =D

Sorry about the amount of J.K's work in this chapter – I didn't want to get rid of Dumbledore's speech.

**The First of Me**

**Nine**

Autumn said nothing as they departed the train and found a carriage to take them to Hogwarts in, and Draco didn't try to speak to her. She had hoped that with the panic of the Dementors, he would have failed to see her friendship with the Weasley twins, but it seemed that the Slytherin prince didn't miss a trick.

_Great_, she thought to herself, _first he catches me with the Golden trio and then with the Weasley twins… bloody perfect that is. _

The carriage journey was long and awkward, and it didn't help that Autumn's nerves were still a train wreck after the Dementor experience. She spent the entire carriage ride staring down at her hands, so that she could avoid Draco's glare that was fixed on her.

When the carriages finally came to a halt, Autumn hung back, letting Draco, Crabbe and Goyle out first. As she climbed out she heard Neville Longbottom, a clumsy Gryffindor, telling a fellow house mate something that made a large, malicious gin spread cross Draco's face.

'Is that so?' he grinned, making Longbottom look instantly afraid and guilty. Just then another carriage pulled up and Harry Potter himself clambered out.

'You _fainted_, Potter?' Draco asked gleefully, spotting Harry and elbowing past Hermione in order to block their way to the castle. Autumn sighed and followed her best friend. It was times like this, when he acted this way, that Autumn wondered how she could stand him. Sure, she had no problem with him hating Harry, but she didn't like how he had to pick something out of everything. 'Is Longbottom actually telling the truth? You actually _fainted_?'

'Shove off, Malfoy. Go take your little girlfriend and get lost!' Autumn didn't fail to see the glare Ron sent her way.

'Shut it Weasley,' Autumn retaliated, before she could stop herself. Harry sent her a disappointed look, but she ignored it.

'Did you faint as well, Weasley?' Draco taunted loudly. 'Did the scary old Dementor frighten you, too, Weasley?'

'Is there a problem?' the voice of the new Professor interrupted, as he climbed out of the next carriage. Draco looked at the Professor in distaste before answering.

'Oh, no – er – Professor,' he said sarcastically, smirking at Crabbe and Goyle before turning to leave. Autumn went to follow but noticed that the new Professor was staring at her. She looked back, her eyes locked on his wide ones. She didn't understand what about her was causing this reaction from the Professor.

'Um… are you okay?' she asked finally, feeling awkward under his gaze. The Professor seemed to catch himself at her words and smiled.

'I'm sorry, you just look remarkably like someone I used to know,' he replied kindly. 'You should get inside now.' She nodded and, unnerved, made her way to the Great Hall. She was surprised to see that Draco had saved her a seat.

'What took you?' he demanded, as she sat down beside him.

'Sorry, uh… nothing,' she mumbled, not sure she could, or wanted to explain the odd look of recognition the Professor had sent her. 'So, you talking to me again?' she forced a grin onto her face.

'You redeemed yourself slightly with your comment to Weasley,' Draco shrugged. 'But don't think we won't be having words later. You do disgust me sometimes, Taylor.'

'Oh, leave her alone, Draco!' Blaise Zabini grinned, coming to her rescue. Autumn sent him a grateful smile, which he returned with a wink. 'So, Autumn, how was your summer?' Blaise asked her.

'Awful,' she replied without missing a beat. Blaise had been a good friend to her since first year, despite often being referred to as a loner be the other Slytherin's. She liked that he kept himself to himself, the complete opposite to her best friend.

'That's a shame,' he replied. 'My mother got married again.'

'Is that number five?' Autumn asked, curiously.

'Six,' Blaise corrected her. 'Five died last year.'

'Of course,' she grinned, shaking her head slightly. Before they could continue their conversation, Dumbledore stood up to introduce the sorting. Autumn had always hated the sorting, it was long and boring, and whilst this was only her second sorting to watch, it was already too much. Part of her suspected it was because of how her own sorting had played out in her first year.

When the sorting was finally done, Dumbledore rose to his feet.

'Welcome!' said Dumbledore. 'Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I have a few things to say to you all, and as one of them is very serious, I think it is best to get it out of the way before you become befuddled by our excellent feast…' Draco yawned loudly beside her, causing Pansy to giggle quietly into her hand.

'Shut it,' Autumn hissed. 'I wanna know about the Dementors!'

'As you will all be aware after their search of the Hogwarts Express, our school is presently playing host to some of the Dementors of Azkaban, who are here on Ministry of Magic business.

'They are stationed at every entrance to the grounds, and while they are with us, I must make it plain that nobody is to leave school without permission.

'Dementors are not to be fooled by tricks or disguises—or even Invisibility Cloaks.' Autumn raised her eyebrows at the mention of Invisibility Cloaks – as far as she was aware, they were exceedingly rare and it seemed unlikely that any student could possibly have one… Then again, there were a lot of students at Hogwarts, and Dumbledore had definitely not said it randomly.

'It is not in the nature of a Dementor to understand pleading or excuses. I therefore warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. I look to the prefects, and our new Head Boy and Girl, to make sure that no student runs afoul of the Dementors.' Dumbledore concluded. Autumn sighed lightly, disappointed by the lack of information given.

'On a happier note,' Dumbledore continued. 'I am pleased to welcome two new teachers to our ranks this year.

'Firstly, Professor Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Good luck, Professor,'

'He'll need it,' Draco muttered from beside Autumn, a glint in his eyes.

Professor Lupin… so that was his name. Autumn found herself once again wondering what it was about her that had struck the Professor so.

'As to our second new appointment,' said Dumbledore. 'Well, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, retired at the end of last year in order to enjoy more time with his remaining limbs.'

Having not yet started Care of the Magical Creatures, this news did not bother Autumn in the slightest. Instead she found herself searching the table for who could have taken his place. There didn't seem to be anyone new.

'However, I am delighted to say that his place will be filled by none other than Rubeus Hagrid, who has agreed to take on this teaching job in addition to his gamekeeping duties.'

'That oaf?' Draco asked in disgust. Autumn kept quiet. Although she had barley spent anytime with Hagrid since her first year, she still liked and respected the giant man. Despite that, she refrained from clapping, just as every other Slytherin did.

'Well, I think that's everything of importance,' finished Dumbledore. 'Let the feast begin!'

'Finally!' grunted Goyle, greedily filling his plate with the food that materialised before him. Crabbe, his equally greedy and stupid partner joined him, causing Draco to glance at them in distasted before turning to Autumn.

'So what do you think about Lupin, Taylor?' he asked her. Autumn answered carefully, knowing that she had already annoyed Draco enough today.

'He's a bit of a disgrace really, isn't he?' she started. 'I mean, look at the state of his robes. And he look's like he's going to be an awful teacher – a good spell would finish him off no problem.' Draco smirked at her answer.

'Welcome back, Taylor,' he said.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **I got a grand total of 1 review for chapter nine. Come on guys, if you're reading this then please review, otherwise updates will become very infrequent or I may just stop with this fic.

A very short chapter for you this time, mainly because I wanted this to go alone, rather than as part of the next chapter. Please review.

**The First of Me**

** Ten  
**

'I think it's time for that chat I promised you, Taylor,' Draco said that night as Autumn lounged on a chair in the Slytherin common room.

'Chat?' she asked lazily, half opening her eyes to peer at her best friend.

'Yes, chat,' Draco said, turning to a little first year who was nervously sitting in the common room. 'Scoot!' he snapped.

'Dray!' Autumn scolded, turning to the frightened first year. 'Sorry, he's harmless enough really. Though perhaps it is time you went to bed, huh? It's getting late.' The first year nodded and hurried off to his dorm, without a glance back.

'That's what I'm talking about,' Draco sighed. 'You're too nice. Slytherin's are not nice.' Autumn rolled her eyes and brought her knees up to her chest, her eyes lazily turning to meet Draco's.

'I can't help it if I'm a nice person,' she shrugged, smirking at Draco. 'Blaise, help me out!' she called to the Italian boy who was sitting with Charlene Dark, a fourth year Slytherin.

'As long as you're only nice to the people who deserve it,' he smirked in reply.

'You've obviously missed who she's been being nice to, Zabini,' drawled Draco, his eyes fixed on Autumn.

'Oh please!' Autumn scoffed. 'I told you why I was sitting with Potter!'

'She was sitting with Potter?' Charlene asked in disgust, turning her attention away from Blaise.

'When?' Blaise demanded.

'On the train,' Autumn shrugged as if it were no big deal. 'I was just trying to find out if he knew anything about Black.'

'And then there were the weasels,' Draco continued.

'Which weasels?' Charlene asked, her dark eyes staring bloody murder at the younger girl.

'The twins,' Draco announced lazily. Autumn glared at him. It seemed he was purposely trying to make her life harder, not that she expected special treatment just because she was his best friend or anything. But she hadn't expected him to involve Charlene Dark on the matter; there was no doubt that there would be rumours going around about her by the next morning.

'Taylor, you seem determined to disgrace us Slytherin's,' Charlene glared, tossing her raven hair behind her shoulders.

'Oh please, it was _you_, Draco, who ran in their carriage when the Dementor appeared,' Autumn snapped, annoyed at how the conversation was turning out.

'Enough!' Blaise shouted before Draco could retaliate. 'You two are best friends, act like it! And Autumn, start acting like a Slytherin if you don't want people to say stuff like this to you.'

Autumn lowered her head slightly, a frown across her face.

'I can give you lessons on how Slytherin's should behave,' Charlene suggested, her tone sending a shiver down Autumn's back.

'No thank you,' she said, forcing a smile in Charlene's direction. Charlene shrugged and rose to her feet.

'I'm off to bed,' she announced, before gracefully leaving the room and momentarily catching the undivided attention of both Blaise and Draco. Autumn rolled her eyes at their reaction.

'You want me to act Slytherin?' she asked as she got to her own feet. 'Okay, fine. What have I got to lose?' Draco smirked as she waved goodnight and headed to the third years dorm.

What did she have to lose? Quite a lot of things actually. She sighed as she thought of how the twins would react to her new Slytherin attitude. How Harry, who had started to slowly accept her was going to soon hate her. How Ron was going to end up being completely right about her.

Autumn groaned, knowing that there was no way in hell that she was going to enjoy her first day back at Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews.

I don't own anything you recognise.

* * *

**The First of Me**

**Eleven**

The first week of her third year passed very quickly for Autumn. Keeping good to her promise to Draco, Autumn avoiding being friendly with her not so much friends as acquaintances from Gryffindor.

Harry seemed the most surprised by the change in her, whilst Ron held a smug, I told you so grin, which quickly turned into a scowl of hatred whenever he met eyes with the Slytherin. Determined not to let it bother her, Autumn simply scowled back and laughed whenever Draco made a crack at one of the Golden Trio.

It was hard, harder than even seeing Harry and Hermione's disappointed looks, to face Fred and George Weasley. Autumn wanted more than anything to be swallowed up by the ground when she had to face them. Unlike with Harry, Ron and Hermione, Autumn actually was losing something when it came towards the twins. But she knew she couldn't have it both ways; she couldn't stay their little leaf and please Draco at the same time.

'What's got into you?' George demanded, his face hurt, when they finally managed to corner Autumn alone at the end of the first week back. Autumn averted her eyes. She didn't know whether the truth or a lie would be better. Either way, she knew what she said to them know would hurt them.

'I don't know what you mean,' she mumbled, avoiding answering the question.

'You know exactly what we mean!' Fred snapped back. The tone of his voice surprised her. The anger did not suit Fred, just as the disappointment did not suit George.

_Please leave it,_ her mind begged. _I don't want to hurt you…_

'Autumn,' George started. 'If this is about Malfoy – '

'Why would it have anything to do with Draco?' she demanded, pulling her eyes up to meet his in defiance. _Don't do it, don't do it…_

'We know you, Autumn,' Fred said.

'You wouldn't act like this if he hadn't said something to you!' George finished. Strangely, she felt like crying. But even more so she wished she could just hug the pair and be their friend. It didn't seem fair that she couldn't have Draco _and_ the twins. Slytherin and Gryffindor; why was it that she had to choose between the pair?

'You don't know anything about me,' she snapped, yet her voice was weak and she fought to keep back tears. 'This has nothing to do with Draco! This is about me! This is about us! We can't be friends.' The words tore at her, hurting her. But it was the only way. It had to be. She's made a choice a week ago. She had chosen Draco; she had chosen Slytherin.

The twins wore identical looks of shock and hurt.

'What is this really about?' George demanded softly. Autumn tried her best to glare at him; it was hard.

'I told you!' She took a deep breath, knowing that there was only one way she was going to be able to hurt them enough to let her slip away. They would hate her afterwards; probably never forgive her, but she had no choice, or so she told herself. 'I – can't – be – friends – ' she spoke the words slowly and clearly. 'With – a – pair – of – blood – traitors – like – you.' Her eyes closed, she couldn't even bring herself to watch their reactions. Even with her eyes closed she was still able to see the anger and hurt across their faces.

She walked away then, before they could say anything; before she could hurt them more. Her steps, clumsier than usual, brought her to the Slytherin Common room. Voice barley audible, she mumbled the password and hurried into the room.

'Autumn!' Blaise called her over, spotting her. She ignored him, hurrying into the girls' dorm as fast as possible, throwing herself into her bed and drawing the curtain around the four poster bed before surrendering to her tears.

Harry. Ron. Hermione. Fred. George.

All of them good people. All of them people who could have been her friend if only she had been sorted into Gryffindor. Even Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. But not Slytherin. In Slytherin she was unable to have friends outside of her house.

Sure, she liked Draco and Blaise a lot. Even some of the other Slytherin's were good friends with her. But something told her it wasn't the same.

'Autumn?' a voice asked. Through her crying, she had forgotten that she was in her dorm. She sat up, noticing a fairly large gap in her curtains from where she had clumsily shut them. Pansy Parkinson and Lacey King, another Slytherin girl in her own year, were peering through, worried looks across their faces.

'What's the matter?' Pansy asked. She sounded as if she really did care, which surprised Autumn; surly Pansy had noticed how much she hated her?

'N-nothing,' Autumn muttered, pulling open the curtains and standing up, ready to leave.

'You can tell us,' Lacey said. Autumn didn't know Lacey well. She kept herself to herself more than anything. She had heard Pansy talk to her on occasion, late at night they'd sit giggling about Draco. She was a pretty girl, slim with brown curls that fell far down her back.

'It doesn't matter,' Autumn sniffed. 'I'm being stupid.'

'As your best girlfriend,' Pansy started. _Okay, obviously she hasn't noticed my hate. _'I think I'll be the judge of that. And I'm sure it's not stupid.'

'It's only us girls here,' Lacey said, sitting down on Autumn's bed and patting the space beside of her, for Autumn to do the same. Sighing, she reluctantly sat down. 'So tell us what's up? Did you sleep with Draco?'

'Lacey! I'm thirteen! And Draco's my best friend!' Autumn declared, horrified. Lacey shrugged.

'What then?' she asked bluntly. Obviously she wasn't overly good with the whole _comfort_ thing. Pansy seemed to notice that as well as Autumn, for she took over.

'Has it got something to do with the…' she struggled to keep her voice normal. 'Twins?' she finished, a little bitterly. Autumn sighed; apparently her friendship with Fred and George Weasley hadn't been as secret as she had thought.

'A little,' Autumn admitted, seeing no point in denying it. 'Is it so bad for me to be friends with Gryffindor's?'

Lacey and Pansy looked horrified; it was obvious they felt that it was a terrible thing.

'Autumn, I'm so glad that you're saying this to us and not Dray!' Pansy exclaimed, the horror still evident in her face. 'Listen, it's just not… right. Us Slytherin's are better than them Mudblood's and blood traitor scum.'

Autumn nodded as she listened to Pansy and Lacey explain the world as they saw it, telling her how horrible and wrong it was to even consider friendship with people lower than themselves. She still wasn't convinced though, but she had made a promise to Draco. A promise that she would act Slytherin, and in the past week she had fulfilled that promise enough so that she had successfully killed any ties she had with the Gryffindor's. She really didn't have anything to lose now, and, apparently, it seemed as if she had all to gain. As much as she hated Pansy, perhaps it would be good for her to form a strong friendship with the girl; Lacey too.

For some reason her mind wandered to Harry and the look of hurt and betrayal he had been sending her all week, and guilt instantly filled her head. She forced that thought away, as she had with the faces of Fred and George that were guaranteed to haunt her dreams that night.


End file.
